Usuario:Marcos13Castillo
About me yo como usuario en el wiki prometo ayudar en lo que se necesite y hacer muchas ediciones (o por lo menos algunas) XD, Aunque comenzare presentandome..: ¡Hola! soy una persona de carne y hueso, que vivo en venezuela (en mi casa), tengo 14 años y disfruto viendo series de cartoon network,nickelodeon,disney channel, entre otros, pero mi serie favorita de todas es la saga Drama Total y Hora De Aventura. soy muy romantico la mayoria de las veces, me gusta dar consejos y ayudar a los que lo necesiten, asi como solucionar sus problemas.. Soy conocido como la persona que es Cool y es Heroe = Coolero! Soy el mas Cooller de aqui :P, tambien me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver al aire libre y con los animales. mi deporte favorito es el tennis y la natacion. Mi pareja Favorita es Finn x DP y Odio la de Finn x PF, y esto es lo que tiene que ver conmigo... Mis páginas favoritas * http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com * http://es.totaldramaisland.wikia.com * Finn * Dulce princesa * BMO * Marceline * Fionna and Cake 'My Friends on The wiki' '-->Fiama' '-->Ryo' '-->Marcy' '-->Brandon (Mejor amigo Hombre), Bran fue mi primer amigo hombre de la wiki, me encanto desde siempre su serie y hablamos cuando le estabamos consiguiendo novio a marceline marcy, el era de los candidatos pero aun asi dijo que no estaba interesado, y al final termine siendo yo novio de ella xD. Es Amigo Cooler :D' '-->FinnH' '-->Morde' '--> Mary ' '-->Sistembox' '-->Fionna' '-->Lethy' '-->Digimons' '-->Blas/Luciano(Segundo Mejor amigo Hombre) que puedo decir de Blas... (yo le digo blas XD) pues siempre ha sido un Gran amigo! comenzamos a hablar cuando creo su serie y mi personaje y el de el son los emjores amigos, asi que por eso le digo blas,juntos somos amigos de marley y golpearemos por juramento a quien le haga daño xD. es Amigo Cooler y Musical :D' '-->Marceline-13=)' '-->PDA' '-->Marley (Mejor amiga Mujer) Oh Marley! te adoro! es la mejor amiga!! desde que nos conocimos siempre llevamos buena quimica, sobre todo cuando juntos ibamos a cantar para un audicon que, desgraciadamente se cancelo, me dijo que le encantaban mis series y ahora participa en todos mis blogs :D, ahora somos BFF y mejor no se puede tener :3, Te adoro Marleeey!!!!!!!!. es amiga Cooler y Musical :3 ' '-->Kurii (segunda BFF Mujer) Kurii,Kurii, es la super mejor diosa fiestera y al parecer tenemos historia que se las contare: cuando fui a españa, karii me presto una habitacion en su terraza para dormir y conoci a su cisne magico que nada, luego de eso bailamos salsa y tuvimos un encuentro a la luna que fue muy romantico (alli estaba yaoming que tocaba el violin) despues me fui volando por e lcielo con mi fresa magica de regreso a mi pais... y asi, nos "comprometimos" xD.es amiga Cooler :3' '-->Nicky oo7' '-->Anny MMH' '-->JG' '-->Feed' '-->Pika-Pika' '-->Lex' '-->BubblegumxFinn' '-->PPesadilla' '-->RedTR' '-->Arcoiris Contra Mono' '-->♥Marcy♥' '-->ByFi' '-->Caramelo' '-->Ene' '-->Rax el Abogado' '-->Chichiririchi xD' '--> y Cualquiera que le Guste FinnxDP y que no le guste FinnxPF (Aunque da igual si tambien les gusta, No soy Discriminador xD)' -->'' Por ahora esos son todos.. si quieres ser mi amigo, solo dimelo, por el chat, por MP o en mi Muro :D o Solamente Edita mi Perfil y Agregate a la Lista, Todos hacen eso xD'' Frases/Tweets *'Qe Kosa Aki Paza?' (mi frase principal que suplantara al Ola K ase xD) *'Alo!' *'Just LOL' *'Antes se decia: "me lo conto un pajarito" ahora se dice "lo leí en Twitter"...' *'Domir 5 minutos más y despertar 1 hora después' *'Soy Tan Sexy que cuando me voy a bañar...... El Agua se Calienta... xD' *'Si un policia me dice “Papeles” y yo le digo “Tijeras”... ¿gano yo?' *'Hay: Haber. Ahí: Lugar. Ay: Exclamar. Ai: Se eu te pego, por cada persona que confunde esto un Pinguino Muere Trolleado por un Oso Polar (?)' My Favorite episodes 1:Lo que estaba perdido 2:I Remember You 3:Demasiado Joven 4:Escalofrios 5:Finn The Human 6:The Lich (Episodio) 7:Fionna y Cake 8:Five More Short Graybles 9:Burning Low 10:Ven conmigo My Favorite Characters 1: BMO (Yeah! BMO! ^^) 2: Dulce Princesa thumb|Mi personaje favorito!! 3: Finn 4: Dulce Principe 5: Jake 6: Marceline 7: Fionna 8: Arcoiris The Characters i Hate Most 1: Princesa Flama ¬¬ 2: Marshall Lee ¬¬ 3: Principe Flama ¬¬ 4: Conde de Limonagrio ¬¬ Mis parejas Favoritas de HDA *Finn x''' Dulce Princesa '''(Que no es obvio? xD) *Fionna x''' Dulce Principe *Jake '''x Arcoiris *Marshall x''' Marceline *Cake '''x '''Lord Monochromicorn *Principe Flama '''x Princesa Flama *Beemo x''' Loraine '''(see xD) *Gumball x''' Marshall '''(xD, pero no molesten homofobicos -.-) Mis fotos B--mo.jpg ATM.jpg Atfyc.jpg HDAA.jpg Atc.jpg What was missing....jpg Hora-de-aventura-dulce-princesa-y-finn MLM-F-2913353352 072012.jpg FioBall.jpg 456.jpg 789.jpg Anime-boy.jpg FDPJA.jpg TDI.jpg|Mi Programa Favorito District 12.jpg|Soy del Distrito 12 Mis Series Favoritas 'live-Action' 1-ICarly (ICarly Rules!!!) 2-House of Anubis 3-Big Time Rush 4-Victorious 5-Buena Suerte, Charlie! 6-Los Hechizeros de Waverly Place 'Animadas' 1-Total Drama (Todas las Temporadas) 2-Avatar Aang/Korra (Marley y yo Amamos esta serie *-*) 3-Hora de Aventura (si no, que rayos hacemos todos aca xD) 4-Phineas y Ferb - Gravity Falls 5-Un show Mas 6-Pokemon 7-La Leyenda del Corazon de Cristal (?) Top 11 de Mis Canciones Preferidas -Como saben que Adoro la Musica, aqui estan las Songs que mas Me Gustan: 1-Don't Stop Believing (Journey/Glee) 2-Caraluna (Bacilos) 3-No me Doy por Vencido (Luis Fonsi) 4-Somebody '''(Lemonade Mouth) '''5-We Are the World/Somos el Mundo (Varios Artistas) 6-When i Look at You '''(Miley Cyrus) '''7-Gift of a Friend (Demi Lovato) 8-Aqui estoy yo (Luis Fonsi & Otros) 9-S.O.S (Jonas Brothers) 10-Naturally '''(Selena Gomez) '''11-Gentleman (PSY) Things I Like and Things that do Not *Me Encanta la Musica *Me gusta dibujar *Me gusta editar *NO me gustan las mentiras, a menos que yo las diga (okno) *NO me Gustaria que me bloqueen 0_0 *NO me gusta y me gusta no hacer nada :P *Me gusta el aire libre *Me gusta la TV y Los videojuegos *NO me agradan los malos usuarios *Me Gusta el internet :D *Me gusta divertirme *Me gusta el aire libre *NO me gusta esperar mucho *Me gusta que casi todo sea rapido *Me gusta y me encanta Drama Total :D *Me gusta el "XD" *Odio y NO me gusta el ._., ni el -_-, ni el .____. *Me gusta ser Buena Onda ;) GRACIAS POR VISITAR MI PERFIL! ''' ''y perdon si no entiendes ingles y no sabes lo que dicen los titulos xD''''' right Marcos13Castillo